1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for entertaining a child while in a car seat. More specifically, the invention is a system that can entertain and pacify an infant or child sitting in a car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parents today lead increasingly complex and demanding lives. For example, in two parent families, both parents frequently work for a variety of reasons ranging from the need to keep up with cost-of-living increases to the need for both parents to feel fulfilled on a business/professional level. The complexities and demands increase dramatically for single parents whose numbers have increased significantly over the last twenty years. However, along with managing business lives, all parents must also maintain a family life for their children. As a result of all of the above, infants and young children today spend a lot of time being driven around in the family vehicle. Whether it is going to and from daycare, running errands, or just the parent's desire to have their child with them, children today can spend several hours a week in a car.
Parents want to be sure their children are comfortable and safe while traveling. Further, there are laws mandating the use of child safety seats in vehicles. Thus, a variety of infant car seats currently on the market are designed to reduce the risk of injury in the event of a collision with another vehicle. However, most of these have little or no features for keeping the baby creatively occupied or otherwise pacified while providing healthy mental stimulation. Without entertainment, stimulation and/or pacification, infants and children tend to cry or get fussy when strapped in their car seat. Parents/drivers can become distracted by a child's excessive crying or fussy behavior. As with any distraction, the potential result is a traffic accident.